slide_show_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrus
Umbrus (otherwise known as, The Blast Zone Boy, Blasty, or Milan) 'is an Irish commentator. On March 22, 2017, she opened up Deck of the Chipmunks, or D.O.C. for short. She is a former member of the groups Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers (C.A.N.), Repcon, Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes, and Bunch Of Overthinking Bitches. On July 19th, she left the community. She went on to join the Good Knight Society on July 27th. Origin Umbrus started making content in 2014 at age 9. She and her dad came to an agreement that Umbrus can do anything on her channel while her dad (very rarely) moderates it. She was originally child friendly channel that did let's plays, reviews, and esoecially content relating to the Super Smash Bros. series, calling herself a Smashtuber. Though she was kid friendly, it was announced in the description of her 5th commentary that she'd stop being kid friendly in hopes to be more humourous. Umbrus started editing in 2016 after making a YTP of the British children's show Peppa Pig. For the next half a year she kept making these until stopping them for two and a half years. She likes to claim this is the reason this is the reason she knows a lot about editing. In mid-March of 2017, she made her first commentary on a user named Nintendo Guy, to mixed reception. Avatars Current Avatars * Milan (OC) * Bandana Dee (Kirby) * Joker (Persona 5) * Aegis (Persona 3) Retired Avatars * Old Me (OC) * Ruby (OC) * Whistler (OC) * Bandana Dee (Kirby) * PAC-MAN (PAC-MAN) * Bowser Jr. (Mario) * Dog Ninja (Rhythm Heaven) * Lyn (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword) * Servbot (Mega Man Legends) * Himiko Yumeno (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Jack-O (Guilty Gear Xrd) * Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) (Sword Art Online) * Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright) * Maki Harukawa (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * K1-B0 (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony) * Female Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright) * Olimar (Pikmin) * Courtney (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) Planned Avatars * Jubei (Blazblue: Centralfiction) * Maki Nishikino (Love Live!) * Cyndaquil (Pokémon Gold and Silver) * Ribombee (Pokémon Sun and Moon) * Sakura Minamoto (Zombieland Saga) B.O.O.B. C.A.N. day. Status in the CC As of July 19th, 2019, Umbrus has left the community. She stopped making her "Comments of Epic Proportions" series a priority and is wanting to focus more on different topics. Commentary Series Umbrus only has one series because she thinks it: # Keeps the identity of the series for every commentary no matter what. # Keeps things organised. The series is called * Comments of Epic Proportions A series in which Umbrus covers anything they please. They hope to have a good plot going in the vain of Rae Kohai's Let's Just Comment and Boonslayer's Boon Cannon. People she co-oped with * ^Mew * MrAwesome 'N Mario360 (C.A.N.) * Happy Maddie (C.A.N.) * MegatronDBZ (F.U.C.K) * Kainu (F.U.C.K) ''^ is a character and not an actual commentator. People she commentated on * Nintendo Guy * Doodletones (joke) * ^BubblingBrooke * ^MangaKamen * supersonicward15 (joke) * Synth Mav (joke) * Ceradust (joke) * Jonah Smith (joke) * Lunaticthegame (joke) * Deku * ADucksOpinion * Blazing Larvesta (twice) * Super Smash Bros. (joke) * ScrewAttack * King K. Commentaries * SilokHawk * Makoto * MaximilliamusHD (joke) * '''Umbrus * Pacmariomoimusic Productions * Kotaku * TheBurningBolt * LaxChris * Tain Productions * Paradox Philosopher * DreamcastGuy (C.A.N.) * Asriel 101 upgraded (F.U.C.K.) ^ These people were covered in the same video as each other. People who commentated on her * Halofan HP00 * Supersonicward15 (twice) * NESMario123 (joke) * Happy Maddie * Jonah Smith (twice) (once with Lunaticthegame and once as a joke) * Kirbystarwarrior * Keyblade Master (Co-op with FyroforVictory) * FyroforVictory (twice) (once with Keyblade Master and once as a joke) * Kainu * Doodletones * BubblingBrooke * Kurome Towa * Dwebly * Pink Robot (twice) * yoshistarhunter * MegatronDBZ (private) Impact Umbrus is responsible for 1/3 of D.I.E., being the founder of Repcon which was one of the three groups merged to create D.I.E. Plans for the future None as of this moment. Will be updated when she has plans. Quotes * "YA DIRTY SHITE!" * "Don't give your mother cheek!" * "Oh no a caa." * "AH! It gave birth!" Other Information of Note Despite being from Ireland she doesn't speak it a lot in her videos. This is because she doesn't know a lot of Irish despite bejng in a Higher Level class. She hopes to improve on this and make jokes that require subtitles to be read to be understood. Links * Her YouTube channel * Her Twitter * Her Discord Server Category:Commentators